how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Something Old/@comment-217.44.136.23-20130507045524
I really hate to be a person saying this, but I really, really disliked this episode. I know that they were trying to display a more serious side of the program, but it didn't give me 'feels' like the proposal did, or like the final scene of tick tick tick. It simply made me feel uncomfortable, and really really unhappy afterwards. I can't stand what the writers are doing to Robin and Barney. I adored the first half of season 8, but after 'the fortress' (which I thought was awesome), I think they have been really murdering their chemistry. We never get to see just the two of them hanging out any more. We get grand gestures like 'the robin' and 'the barney', showing how perfect the two of them are for each other. But then we have to endure awkward little 'open marriage' jokes from Barney. And now this. For years now, the show has been making Robin have no romantic feelings for Ted, and really building on her love for Barney, and her friendship with Barney. This season especially, we got to see how well they know each other, and how they can normally calculate each others' every move, and everything about the dialogue and suchlike made out that Barney knew Robin better. And that Robin was really devoted to her relationship, something that she had always found difficult. All the Robin/Barney moments we have had, Barney's speeches, Robin running plays on Barney, the adorable kisses; it just seems particularly cruel to give the diehard swarkles shippers all this, but then suddenly do a complete 180 and have Ted and Robin scenes with romantic undertones. It just didn't fit with the general theme of the episode, and seemed very out of character, especially if you compare it to the way Robin behaved last episode. I actually thought that there would be a Ted and Robin kiss during that episode, and I thought Robin might be the one to initiate it; I was close to tears at one point because I knew that swarkles wouldn't get over that. But this episode, whilst upsetting me, didn't really make me laugh at all, besides the Lily/Marshall moments. The whole episode seemed unrealistic to me. And it makes me really worried as to how they are going to end the season. I am worrying that they will break swarkles up, which was never a concern before. I just can bear the idea of them ending the season on a swarkles break up sort of thing, which I can see them doing. I'm actually pretty sure that they will have something unresolved between them, followed by a flashforward confirming the mother, and perhaps them to show us that the wedding went forward. But the point is, I don't care for what they have done to Robin and Barney, and the love that they have. I don't care for what they are doing to Robin's character development. (it's almost like they have stopped seeing her as a cool character that people like, but more a great plot device to make a love triangle resurface.) Or Ted's for that matter. They are making him seem desperate and interfering, when he is actually an amazing person. I just miss the old dynamic of the show, and I miss having confidence in the writing, characters and my ships.